Mitchel Martin
"Cassandra Martin's cousin? Well, that's Mitchel Martin of course. Well, he's a cocky but nice boy in Spring Meadows Kindergarten. But now what? Well, it's World War III right now, so yeah. They're really super spies now. Kindergarten-aged super spies. Like him. I didn't know that better if I were cocky like him." --Su Ji-Hoon, Kindergarten Super Spies Mithel Martin is a cocky but nice African-American boy with a black hair and brown eyes in Kindergarten Detectives. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he remains as a member of the Kindergarten Detectives, but she's now a real super spy. He would now be having a combed/gelled hair and also wearing a black tuxedo jacket (including a red handkerchief), matching tuxedo pants (including a black leather belt), a pair of black dress socks, a pair of black leather shoes, a red dress shirt (including a blue vest and a blue cummerbund), a black-red-and-blue pinstripe necktie, a pair of white formal gloves and a black wristwatch on his left wrist. He can also have a magical tie clip with a blue diamond-shaped gem on the top of his necktie, a pair of magical cufflinks with yellow blue diamond-shaped gems on each side of his wrists, a magical lapel pin with a blue diamond-shaped gem on the right side of his tuxedo jacket's lapel and a magical collar pin with two purple blue diamond-shaped gems on each side of his dress shirt's collar. For his underwear, he also wears black briefs underneath his tuxedo pants and a black T-shirt underneath his dress shirt. For his compression garments, he too wears leggings underneath his tuxedo pants. He would wield the following weapons: a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol, an Auto 9, a Starfleet phase-pistol, a Proton Pack, an SVT-40, two MAC-10s, an SR-2 Veresk, a few of M26 grenades, a Ruger SR1911, a scythe, an M249 light machine gun, an M240 machine gun, an M2 Browning machine gun, a McMillan TAC-50, a Mk 19 grenade launcher, a Carl Gustaf recoilless rifle, an LLR 81mm, a Particle Cannon, a Flak Gun, a longsword, a rapier, a KRISS Vector, a Beretta 93R, a Heckler & Koch MP7, a SIG MPX, a silenced Accuracy International AWM, an SA80, an L86A2, a Benelli M4 Super 90, a Remington 879, a silenced Accuracy International AW50, an FN Minimi, an HG 85, a few of M18 Claymore mines, a few of L9 bar mines, an L16 81mm mortar, an MBT LAW, a Starstreak, a M1 Garand with a bayonet, a Soul Calibur, a fork, a wand, a war fan, a pencil, a dadao, a few of matchsticks, an M90 Close Assault Weapon System, an M91 Cherry Shotgun (which was borrowed from Cecilia The Cherry Alpha Lady), a Maus Sniper's AWM, an MP 40, an M6 bayonet, a few of Stielhandgranate, a combat knife and a Walther P38. Like all the other Kindergarten Detectives, she would also wield the following weapons: an MA5 Individual Combat Weapon System, an MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (which both of these weapons were borrowed from the United Nations Space Command), an StG 44, an STL-A1, a Gewehr 98, a Mondragón rifle, an M1014 Combat Candy and a SPAS-12 Combat Cotton (which both of these shotguns were borrowed from Baroness Von Bon Bon). Trivia *This character is made by Wordgirlserenity67 (Loreal Harris), but is asked with permission for When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Category:Characters